The Fairy Circle
by GoodbyeSilence
Summary: A small fairy fell through a pond in her world and came out in another. At the young age of four she was lost, confused and alone. That is until she was found and adopted by Kotoko and Ryoji Fujioka. The small girl grew close to the family and one day her powers started to show much to her surprise. Kotoko was the only one who knew of the young girls powers helping her hide them fr
1. Haruhi!

olling in her mattress a green eyed girl looked at the room around her. Laying in a bed next to her was a brown haired girl, their shared dresser sat against the wall with a mirror above it. On the other side of the room was two doors, one leading to their personal bathroom and the other to the hall. Pushing herself up the girl's long blonde hair fell down her hair or stuck up in random areas. Slowly getting up she ran her fingers through the mess of blonde. Slowly sitting on the bed next to hers she shook the brown haired girls shoulder.

"Haruhi wake up please. It's time to get ready for school." The other girl rolled over in her bed and let out a soft groan.

"Please let me sleep some more Shino." Shino let out a sigh and got up from her sisters bed walking over to their dresser. The girl reached in and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a white for fitting tank top. After getting dressed she went to the bathroom and grabbed a black shirt with the phases of the moon on it. After pulling on the shirt she brushed her teeth and hair then pulled her hair into a bun. She wondered out of the bathroom and made her way into the kitchen where she grabbed two lunches from the fridge before slipping them into hers and her sister's bag.

"Haru, it's time to wake up." The girl screamed and the smaller girl stumbled in wearing a white button up with a collar, a wine colored sweater, her glasses, her brown hair a mess and a pair of black pants. "Someone looks like a dude." Shino let out a soft giggle before turning back to her school bag digging through to make sure she had everything she needed. "Papa made breakfast when he got back it's in the microwave. I'm not hungry so you can have mine too." Haruhi just nodded before sitting down. Shino gave her the food from the microwave, then slipped behind her sister and ran the brush through her hair humming softly. After they finished the two grabbed their bags and went into the living room. Haruhi prayed to the little shrine that held their mother's picture, Shino kissed her fingers then pushed them against her mother's picture. The two then got up and made their way out the door.

"Shino?"

"Yes Haru?"

"What's Ouran like?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. All I really know is it is really hard to find a place to study." The two then continued their walk to the school. Once there Shino showed her sister where her class was then made her own way to her class was. Sitting in a seat next to a black haired male, who wore the school uniform and a pair glasses that covered up his eyes.

"Well hello princess!" The green eyed girl looked up meeting the amethyst eyes of a blond. A soft smile formed on the girls lips as she looked around the room before a red rose was shoved in her face.

"Hello there mister Suoh. It's been awhile."

"My dear may I ask how you know my name?"

"We were in the same class last year Tamaki."

"Miss Fujioka am I right?" The girl then turned to the black haired boy.

"Yes you are Mister Ootori." A teacher walked into the room and with that the three went quiet and to their seats.

*Time Skip to Lunch*

Running out of the room before anyone could stop her, the green eyed girl ran through the halls. The rose given to her by the blond male sat with it's stem stabbed into the bun. With a soft sigh she stopped in front of her sister's class and slowly slipped the door open. Inside sat the brown haired girl all alone. Smiling the blonde went over and sat down across from her sister taking out a medical book and her lunch.

"You shouldn't read while you eat you might not be able to finish your lunch."

"I'll be fine Haru. It won't take long for me to finish eating and then I can keep studying."

"Just make sure you finish." The two girls chatted while they ate and then put their lunch boxes in their bags. They chatted some more while the older one read the book in front of her and the other worked on her home work. When a bell rang the older girl slipped out of the classroom as more students walked in. Making her way through the halls she dodged all the other students around her. When she made it to her class she quickly sat back down next to the black haired boy.

*End of the day*

Humming softly Shino skipped through the hall. Making her way through the halls she found her sister quickly and curled her arms around her neck. Humming happily she hung of her sister almost ready to leave.

"Haru let's go home."

"I want to find some place to study." With that the two girls started to walk through the school looking from somewhere to study and after checking four different libraries Shino let out a groan.

"Haru when can we go home I'm bored." With that there was a sigh from her sister and a nod.

"I know you're tired Shishi but there has to be somewhere to study. I need to study. Maybe it's because they are all rich. I heard earlier there is an abandoned music room upstairs somewhere." With that the two girls made their way upstairs where they soon found music room three. The two girls looked at each other then each put their hands on one of the door handles.

"Ready?"

"One.."

"Two..."

"Three!" Both girls pushed the door open only to be attacked by a bright light and rose petals. They floated around the blonde but flew down the brown haired girl's throat. After a five minute coughing fit and Shino patting her back the petals came out of her throat. They then looked up to see six men. Two blonds, the orange haired ones and two black haired ones, the taller blond was sitting in a throne while the rest stood. The tallest stood with his back to Kyoya, the two red haired boys stood behind Tamaki and next to Kyoya and finally next to the throne stood a short blond haired boy.  
"Welcome." The group of boys chorused and then Shino toned them out looking at all the flowers and cakes in the room. Wondering off she sat at a table that had a lot of cakes at it before looking over and seeing her sister knocking over a vase.  
"Uh oh Haruhi." Seeing as she was just out ear reach she didn't hear what they where saying until Tamaki shouted.  
"You will be the host clubs dog." Just then Kyoya came up to Shino and put a hand on her shoulder humming softly.  
"Do you wish to help your brother out with his debt, miss Shino?"  
"Nope Haru can fix his own problems." She let out a hum as she spoke then looked up at Kyoya with a smile. She quickly assessed the situation in her head. Haruhi had broken something, come upon a debt, became the host clubs dog and they thought she was a he. Sighing she looked back at the cake with a longing look.  
"Would you like to become part of the host club for some cake? If you join you are able to eat as much cake as you like and on top of that you will help Haruhi pay off his debt you will be the hostess of the club. If you agree of course I'm not forcing you but think about it. I will be back for your answer soon miss Fujioka." With that Kyoya walked away handing Haruhi a list and some money. Then she turned to see the short blond with a pink bunny running around the room and next to him stood the giant of a man. Slowly reaching her hand up she pulled the slightly wilted rose out of her bun and frowned staring at it. She ran her fingers along the silky red petals with a sad frown. Unknown to the small girl a certain black haired boy with glasses noticed this and smirked his glasses glinting. Shino jumped as she felt something touch her hair. Looking up she noticed the tall male had put something in her hair. Suddenly the little blond with brown eyes ran up to her with a mirror.  
"You look so pretty Shi look." The boy showed her the mirror and she saw a dark blue rose in her hair.  
"It's so pretty." The girl reached her hand up putting it next to the rose with a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you... Uhm I'm sorry but I don't know your name." She looked up at the taller male getting no response then the shorter one spoke.  
"That's Takashi, but you can call him Mori. I'm Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey. We are third years, you look so pretty with roses in your hair Shi. Are you part of the gardening club? If not you should be I bet the flowers you could grow would be just as pretty as you." After finishing his sentence Honey took back his mirror, which was shaped like a bunny, and put it on the table.  
"I wouldn't say I'm pretty, but thank you Honey. I was thinking of joining them, but I'm too busy with my studying to think about clubs." Mitsukuni sat on her lap and her arms instantly curled around his small waist as a habit when holding small children. Kyoya walked over to the girl and looked down at her.  
"Have you thought about your answer, Miss Fujioka? Are you going to join the club or not?"  
"Please join Shi. Me and Takashi would love to see you everyday, and if you need help studying we will help you. Please join we would really like you to. Isn't that right Taka?'' Mitsukuni looked up at her with with big eyes and Takashi just made an 'ah' sound as he nodded. ''Ah Takashi! We've gotta go we have your kendo meeting!'' With that the small boy jumped off her lap and ran out the door his taller friend following behind him slowly.  
"So will I really get lots of cake?"  
"Yes you will."  
"Will I be able to grow a small garden on one of the window ledge things?"  
"If you want."  
"I will only be able to host the first half of the club I do have to study."  
"I understand miss Fujioka." With that he quickly typed up a contract and handed it to her. Looking through it quickly she pointed out some things that needed to be changed and the Ootori male changed them printing out a new one and handing it to her. Once again the girl read through the contract before signing it. Going on behind the two was Haruhi coming in with the commoners coffee, and then the girls freaking out before Tamaki said he will try it. With a small smile the girl signed the contract and dated it, before handing it back to the the boy in front of her. He nodded then set down a cup of tea and a small strawberry cake in front of her.  
"Thank you miss Fujioka you will be starting tomorrow. For today you can just sit here and eat your cake and study."

"Yes?"  
"Thank you." She smiled sweetly up at him to which he only nodded and walked off to help Tamaki with Haruhi's make over.

*End if the club time*

Shino skipped happily next to a sulking Haruhi while a soft hum left her lips.  
"You sure seem happy Shino."  
"I am I had lots of cake! And I joined the host club. Tomorrow I start work as a hostess. I signed a contract and all!" Holding up a paper she handed it to her sister to look over, since she wanted to be a lawyer.  
"It seems you have to be part of the club until you graduate or my debt is payed off."  
"Yuppers. That's what I signed up for. Too bad you can't do it willingly Haru, you had to go and break that vase didn't you?" With a happy smile the girl continued to skip home her younger sister walking behind her. When the two girls got home they quickly ate dinner then went to bed.


	2. The Ouran Hostess and Haruhi is a girl!

*AN: Lore is a real podcast and it is made by Aaron Mahnke. It is absolutely 100% recommend by me. I mention this now because it will be mentioned a few times in this story. Blonde s Feminine so I'll be using it to refer to girls do know Shino's hair is such a light blonde it's almost white. Blond is Masculine so I'll be using it to refer to people like Mitsukuni and Tamaki.

Shino woke up to the sound of her alarm. The girl green eyes fluttered open and she rolled over to look at her sister. With a smile she got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower the light blonde girl made her way to the kitchen. Once there she made three lunches. She then set one in each bag and put the final one in the fridge quickly writing 'for daddy love Shi and Haru' on a sticky not and putting it on it. With a smile the girl closed the fridge then went back to her room to wake her sister and get dressed. The blonde girl pulled on a light blue dress and then tied her hair into a bun. Smiling at her appearance in the mirror she decided against make up and then looked at her sister who was dressed in a males uniform.

"You look very hansom Haru."

"You look very cute Shi." Smirking slightly at her sister Haru offered her hand. "May I have this dance my dear princess Fujioka?" Giggling Shino gave her sister her hand and the two twirls around the room giggling like crazy. The two fell onto Haru's bed and smiled at each other before getting up. "Your dress looks nice where did you get it? I don't remember it."

"Yesterday I got a package in the mail from Ouran. It seems Kyoya was talking to the principal, and asked him if the twins mother can make me a dress, to match the males uniform so I would match you and the boys." With a smile Haru took Shiki's hand and the two headed to the kitchen where they sat down and started eating their breakfast. When they finished the two started heading out to the school Haruhi holding her and her sister's bag. Shiki skipped beside her sister her headphones in while she listened to Lore, her absolute favorite podcast. Once they reached the gates Haruhi gave her sister her bag and Shino put her stuff in it. Once she got her bag they went separate ways. Shino made her way to class 3-A and quickly took her seat in the back. She pulled out a book on Norse Mythology and started reading from where she last left off. Within the next few minutes a small voice called her name. Lifting her eyes the small girl locked eyes with an orange eyed male. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I heard you where going to be a hostess at the host club in music room three. Is this true?" The male's eyes looked full of concern as he watched the smaller girl.

"Yes that's true, but only half time. I'm too busy with my studies to do it full time. I have to keep my grades up so I don't get kicked out of the school."

"Can I ask what made you join them?"

"My brother broke a vase there and since they didn't want him there alone the shadow king, Mister Ootori asked me to join. At first I refused until he told me I'd get lots of cake and be able to grow a small garden in the room."

"Oh. Would it be okay if I can come visit you? Maybe after you can come watch me and the track team if you wanted."

"That sounds nice maybe I will. Please sit though we need to start class soon." The black haired boy nodded sitting down in his seat while his orange eyes shone with happiness. The teacher walked into the room and everyone took their seat.

•Time Skip•

Shino grabbed her lunch and was about to go eat with her sister till a hand grabbed hers. She looked back and saw the orange eyed boy from earlier with a blush on his face. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked shyly at Shino.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me. I'm sorry for grabbing you like that I just didn't want to attract too much attention." The boy let go of her wrist and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sure that would be nice, uhm you never gave me your name?"

"My name is Akanu (Aaa-ca-noo) Entroze (En-tr-ōz). I already know your name. I'm not a stalker or anything we have just been in the same class since the first year of your scholarship." Shino nodded and followed the boy to the cafe. Once there he quickly got his lunch and led Shino to a small table in the back, unknown to the two most of the host club was there watching them. Smiling Shino sat down and opened her lunch. "Did you make that Shino? It looks very good."

"I did, thank you. Would you like to try some? She picked up an extra pair of chopsticks and handed them to him. He quickly took a small piece of food from her lunch and popped it in his mouth. He let out a small hum and smiled softly before speaking again.

"That is very good Shino. I can't believe you can cook so well. It's amazing someone like you actually exists. Beautiful, smart, a great cook and oh so sweet." A bright blush formed on the girls face. Lunch then went by quickly and the two made their way back to class, a small blond and a tall dark haired male following behind them. When they got there they quickly took their seats and Shino opened her notebook taking down the notes on the board.

•Time Skip•

Shino packed up her bag and went to grab it but it was quickly grabbed by the short blond and handed to his taller cousin.

"Come on Shi lets go to the club." With that the grabbed her hand and pulled her hand. With that the girl was dragged from class before the orange eyed boy could even look back at her. Akanu sighed and picked up his bag making his way to the club a few females asking him where he was going and when he told them they decided to come along. The hallows eve themed male stepped into the host club only to be surrounded by rose petals and one flew into his open mouth causing him to choke. Shino jumped out of her seat leaving her guest behind to pat his back. This went on for four minutes until he finally coughed up the petals. Turning the girl pointed her finger at the king with a fire in her eyes.

"THE PETALS NEED TO GO THEY ARE KILLING PEOPLE EVEN HARU CHOKED ON THEM WHEN HE STEPPED IN. I DON'T NEED PEOPLE DYING FROM CHOKING ON ROSE PEDALS I DON'T CARE HOW PRETTY THEY ARE! GET RID OF THEM! PLUS IT WILL SAVE KYO UP TO A HUNDRED YEN A DAY!" Kyoya seemed to perk up at the mention of saving money, while the king just went to a corner pouting about how his 'daughter' yelled at him. Shino gently rubbed Akanu's back until he looked up at her.

"You truly are a heaven sent Shino." The male smiled and the girl smiled back thanking him for his kind words. She then led him to Kyoya before going back to her guest and helping him with his work, while ignoring or not noticing his flirting attempts. Soon after it was time for him to go. When he did Akanu took a seat across from her. The two talked for awhile and Shino was joking and laughing with him a bright smile on her face. The whole host club watched as Akanu told a cheesy joke and Shino fell back on her couch laughing hard. Soon the girl started snorting. The club went back to work and the small girl sat back up in her seat calmly. "So Shino did you have anyone who would send you love letters since you started school here on your scholarship?"

"Yes I have had a few. With the first few weeks of school since my first year some people always send me letters, but I always ended up throwing them away, because I was too busy with my studies." The boy continued to ask her questions to which she answered. Halfway through the club activities Kyoya called for intermission. The girls all left the room along with Shino and Akanu. The two headed to a track behind the school. Akanu led her to some seats and made her sit down before he went to take his place with the team. She pulled out her music player and put on episode sixteen of Lore named broken mirror. She watched the team while she listened to the man speak. She smiled happy about being so fluent in English that she was able to listen to the podcast. She watched the male start racing around the track with his teammates. With a smile the male fell down as if he failed at showing off to her. The boy's teammates laughed as the small girl giggled. Shaking her head she got up and waved at him before going to the bathroom. After she finished and washed her hands, she took out one of her headphones and listened as two other girls entered the room. Her ears perked up as she listened to them talking.

"Did you hear what miss Ayanokoji did to that commoner?"

"I heard she threw his bag out the window yesterday." Shino's ears perked up hearing the second girl's words. She sighed and 'so that's why Haru's money was wet yesterday' ran through her mind. Sighing Shino walked over to the two girls and gave them the best innocent look she could.

"Excuse me can you two tell me who miss Ayanokoji is and where I can find her? You see that commoner is my brother and I just wanted to ask her to leave him alone. If you could help me I would be ever so thankful to you." Adding a bat of her eyelashes she knew she had the two girls wrapped around her finger.

"Oh my you are so cute! Are you part of the host club? If so we'd love to visit you sometime maybe we could be friends." The older looking girl with green hair and eyes spoke first. "My name is Ani and this is Suki we are sisters I'm older of course." Shino's eyes scanned over the other girl she looked just like her sister, with a smile Shino answered them.

"My name is Shino. I am the host club's only hostess and I usually just help people with their homework since I am a second year. My little brother is Haruhi, he may be a commoner like me but he is really nice and really fun to be around. Please if you do get the time request him." The two girls squealed and fawned over the cute girl. They quickly gave her the needed information and she left leaving the two behind. Running through the halls her long blonde/white hair pulled into a mess bun, she searched for the crimson haired bitch who dared mess with her sister. She spotted the girl stepping out of her classroom and Shino quickly grabbed the back of her dress throwing her across the hall and out a window, luckily they where on the first floor. Shino quickly jumped out the window landing next to the shocked woman.

"Who the hell are you!?" The crimson girl screamed. A sadistic grin formed on Shino's lips as her green eyes started to glow.

"I am your living nightmare. Now darling you have two choices. One, leave my brother alone and never talk about this again. Or Two, I rip the voice box right out of you and cure the world of your annoying voice. Now dear what is your choice, and make it quick." The girls eyes widened in shock as she stared at the small girl in front of her.

"I'll leave, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me you monster!" With that the girl got up and ran from the school. Smirking Shino turned around and walked back into the school before heading to pick up her sister. A slight hum left the small girls lips as she made her way up to the third floor music room. Once there she slowly pushed the door open only to see her sister in the yellow monstrosity of a dress the school chose as a uniform.

"HARU!" Shino ran up to her taller, but younger, sister and threw her arms around her. "You look so cute in that dress, I love it." Shino buried her face in her sisters stomach with a wide grin on her face. Meanwhile Haruhi just pet her sisters hair and sighed.

"I don't think it's that pretty Shi." Giggling Shino let go of her sister and the host club watched the sisters interact. "I saw you made a new friend today. Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did. His name is Akanu he looks like a Halloween decoration!"

"That's not nice Shino."

"But Haruuuu." She whined looking up at her younger sister with big innocent green eyes. "He had pumpkin eyes and black cat hair. It was so cool." Honey then skipped up to the green eyed girl and looked at her with a grin.

"Shi wanna have some cake?" The little blonde squealed and attack the other blond with hugs.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" The blonde girl hopped over to the short host's table and both males followed her. Once she sat down Mitsukuni sat across from her while Takashi gave them cakes. Mitsukinu had a pretty slice of strawberry chocolate cake. The first layer was chocolate and there was a layer of vanilla cream then a layer of strawberry with whipped strawberry icing and little slices of strawberries decorating it. The cake Takashi gave her was a cheese cake with strawberry rhubarb jelly drizzled on it delicately and a little more of the jelly to the side of it for her to dip the cake in. Letting out a squeal she quickly dug into the cake with a giant grin on her face. The two ate their cakes happily and in the background Kyoya smirked as his glasses glinted. Slowly he made his way over to the table and put his hand on Shino's shoulder.

"Miss Shino, I was thinking maybe when you don't have costumers you can come over and help Honey and Mori at their table. I bet the girls would love to see Mori taking care of someone other then Honey, and two lolitas are better then one. With this I will also allow you to earn some money to put towards college." The short girl looked at the male and smirked.

"Sounds good Kyo." Kyoya slightly laughed seeing the jelly on her face and Mori came over gently cleaning her face with a damp cloth, once he finished he took both her and Mitsukuni's plate and washed them. With a slight smile Haruhi called her sister to tell her it was time to go. The smaller girl quickly told everyone goodbye, gave hugs to everyone who would accept one, much to Tamaki's joy, and then the two girls left. Once home Shino skipped to the kitchen making dinner for her and her sister. She cleaned the dishes and they are. Then they went off to sleep. Halfway through the night Shino crawled into her sister's bed and cuddled into Haruhi's side and then went back to sleep.


	3. Shock

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3252002ece8b5705b00dee9aec865d12"It was dark, too dark, Shino spun in circles but no matter what way she faced all she saw was black. Looking down she saw a mirror and staring back from the mirror was a pair of neon green eyes. A scream ripped through the air and the small girl turned quickly, behind her there was what looked like a village burning. The screams echoed through the air around her, she followed the sounds and her eyes locked on a young boy with with hair and golden wings running through the fires. She followed the small boy until he met up with a group, for some reason the girl felt like she couldn't take her eyes off of them. The male of the group was holding a small bundle in his arms and the woman beside him was crying hysterically as the man leaned down setting the tiny bundle in a pond. The water started to glow a bright blue and the boy turned around locking eyes with the girl. A pair of blue eyes locked with his and the boy reached out his hand, mouthing something the small girl couldn't hear. Suddenly Shino was shaken awake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4655a0b48f161d6c5f598ee2492cbc""Shi! It's time to wake up. We are going to be late if you don't get up soon." Slowly opening her eyes Shino stared at Haruhi. Sighing the green eyed girl rolled over onto her side and pulled her blanket over her head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6692b91ae66697d9ff54c3280111df5b""Haru, I don't feel good." Frowning the younger girl put her hand on Shino's head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12d6234ba436df3f3d45b09cb8dc2df1""You are a little warm. I'll stop by the office before class to let them know you're not coming in today Shi. Just don't move around too much, dad is off of work so if you need anything ask him and dont push yourself." With that the younger Fujioka girl grabbed her back and left. Shino then sat up in her bed and not even ten minutes later a long red haired female ran into the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="626686fd5e6f37694d261f9a87aef833""My dear little Shino I heard you were sick!" She tackled the small girl and hugged her tightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2f7a43aa898e583d277b94544531f63""Good morning father. Could you make me something to eat?" The man kissed the little's girl's forehead and then ran into the kitchen proclaiming 'daddy will make Shino some food' smiling the young woman reached under head bed pulling out a journal filled with dreams. Quickly scribbling down the dream she put it in her bag. Ryoji, Ranka, came back into the room and handed his daughter a packed lunch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="398d571e37f4bfcc8859b747bb14823f""You're going to see her again aren't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b60aca4e4c56b094a2ff72119f522300""Yes, I am. Sorry for lying papa." The man quickly kissed her forehead and took the food setting it in her bag. He then went to the closet pulling out a black dress and some leggings. Walking over he handed them to his daughter then left the room. Shino quickly got up and changed into the outfit. The leggings where a blue and black designed pair. Grabbing her bag Shino made her way to the door and took one look back at her sister's stuff before setting the bag on her back. Sighing she left the apartment. Quickly Shino made her way to the graveyard, once their she walked through until she found what she was looking for. In front of the pond where they found the girl when she was a babe, she found a gravestone with the name Kotoko Fujioka. Sitting down next to the stone she leaned against it and set the journal on her lap. "Mama it's been awhile I'm very sorry, i can't sleep right anymore. The dreams keep coming back. Do you think those people are real? What is it that boy keeps saying to me? Why are they so familiar? Moma I finished another journal, I want to talk to someone about it but I don't wanna worry papa or Haruhi. Why can't we find anything on who or what I am?" As she spoke those words a small rosebush grew in front of the girl. She gently picked a white rose off it and but it in her hair. She then ran her fingers over the leaves and they grew under her touch until she pulled her hand back. Once she did the plant quickly wilted and died. Shino sighed and pulled it out of the ground quickly Shino stood and walked quickly to a trash she then walked back sitting back near the stone this time facing the pond. Shino reached in and ran her fingers along the pond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59a72b71d0b3afe15b5196188906091a"~Time Skip~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19f696d05be07c977796dc39a268374e""Shi, what are you doing here? Haru said you where home sick." Shino stood quickly and spun on her heels. Behind her stood Takashi Morinozuka and his adorable cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The later of the two was staring at Shino with wide eyes. Both males held bouquets of flowers in their arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3327645efd442b32f57368b8b6b8e10""I came her to visit my mom. I'm sorry I lied." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6110d08a062d3a9ecb3e4d75949cc4df""It's okay. Did you spend all day here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="800ec436db3ec05a26c9bc44494ad5c9""Yes I did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="232df87f0355ecee19fefdc16f11e1f8""Well would you like to come out with me and Takashi for dinner before you head home? We came by to drop some flowers off at our mothers graves. Our fathers aren't expecting us home for a little longer so we can go get some food." The blond looked up at her with wide eyes. Smiling Shino nodded her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82de7b8560a76b193973d54ab42c484""I would just need to call Haru to tell her I won't be home for dinner." Takashi handed her a phone and smiled at her. Shino quickly dialed her sisters number and told her where she was and what she was doing today. Once she hung up she went to give the phone back but Takashi refused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d888700d952b3d8ed3cf7db0bb105c6""You could keep it. I'll get another later." Shino smiled at him and then Mitsukuni took her hand. The three started off to the graves of the two male's mothers. Once their Shino stood behind them and watched as they set the flowers are the grave. The two then turned to the slightly small girl and the three made their way from the graveyard. Once they where in the limo the two told the driver where to go before turning back to Shino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1abcfe9aed33695b691481c53bd2ab1a""So Shi, why did you spend all day at the grave?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05b6ad714c6917646d474da040dd6d19""Today was the anniversary." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60a4f19240ea586a3560b61cda854f4f""Oh, then why didn't Haru go with you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74c2389b787e1f995036db9e1505fe62""Oh no, I don't mean of her death. It's the anniversary of the day Ryoji and Kotoko found me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75fa2741b68c13a2cb49ddd80983b964""Found you?" This time it was the silent male who spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26be395ba5a33b190639886da77f8000""I was found as a baby wondering around the graveyard. At the time Kotoko was pregnant with Haru and they where going to visit her grandparents. They decided they would take me in and raise me as their own." The small blond male stared at Shino with wide eyes before jumping across the seat and hugging her. Shino pet his head as she felt his tears falling on her neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="479f18bcbc046527f21a951fe2b49ce4""Who would abandon you Shi? I'll find them and kick their butts." Smiling Shino ran her fingers through Mitsukuni's hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c5ee9e106a501d9e65066588c152f0c""It's okay Haninozuka, if they didn't abandon me I wouldn't have been found by Haru's family. And if that didn't happen I wouldn't have gone to Ouran and met all of you. So in a way it's a good thing that it happened." Mitsukuni looked up at the girl with wide sparkly eyes and smiled sweetly. Shino felt heat rising to her cheeks at his cute antics./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e3c6d7aa2c7d3d9a479bf391a8a4046""You're right Shi. We're happy that you're part of the host club, and you can call me Mitsukuni." The boy moved from her lap to sit next to her. Takashi looked at her and smiled. "Taka says you can call him Takashi."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68c476a4092e7f463279516e871f3859""Thank you Mitsukuni and Takashi. I will remember that."/p 


	4. End Of The Hostess Package?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e9026a041808899a25df2579ccb7ca2""Shino wake up we have school." Haruh shook her older sister's shoulder while softly calling her name. The green eyed girl slowly peaked through her eyelashes up at her sister and with a gentile smile she sat up. Shino then yawned and rubbed her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b4bbdb9883288bea3f4630897713435""Good morning Haru. Did you make breakfast and our lunches today?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a53608f7f72f5c8f42e3413420b4e75f""Yes I did. Your lunch is in your bag. Don't forget tomorrow it's your turn." Shino nodded then quickly slipped out of bed. Haruhi handed her a white dress some blue leggings and some underwear. Shino quickly changed and walked into the livingroom where their father sat at the table with a brush and some make up. Shino smiled at her father and greeted him only to sit in front of him. The man, who was dressed as a woman, smiled at his daughter's and greeted them before doing the shorter girl's hair into a neat bun sitting on the top of her head. Shino quickly finished her lunch then turned. Her father quickly did some light make up on her before kissing her forehead. With that the two girls bid their father farewell and ran out the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f056d5efd1d8dd4272be865780e5fdca""Shino, don't forget we have the host club after school today."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f9d654fbc9469ea4e469f9757e038f3""I won't Haru. I can't wait to see Mitsu and Taka!" The small blonde girl cheered and quickened her pace until she was running down the road, her younger sister following close behind. Both girls had smiles on their faces as they ran to school. Once their the two quickly went separate ways. Haru to class one 'a' and Shino to class two 'a'. Shino smiled as she skipped down the hall to her class only to be pushed against the wall. Students stopped and looked at the small girl, standing near where she use to be standing was a green haired girl with red eyes. A certain orange haired boy was the first to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b927739996e4cc2aeef5c3706cc314c""What the fuck Aki what are you doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e1d18350ddf1085a0e3659bf85ef10""It's not fair Entroze! She comes to school every day wearing those stupid fucking outfits like she is too good for the uniform! And she spends all her time with the host club. Honey is constantly talking about her like she is some princess or something. All she is, is a stupid useless commoner. She will never be anything more." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5e436026b1226d74b1e279ebb5923e2""She is the Fujioka boy's older sister! Of course she spends time with his club! Hell she is part of the club and she is a princess to them!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d8816bae857c8020d9619f969d55100""Entroze, why are you standing up for her? She is nothing but a commoner!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7db6322936a2d24f81499338d1a3c291""She is my friend! Something a two faced back stabber like you wouldn't understand!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60ade3279224f4f441427182e82f171e""Wait till I tell daddy! He will have your family company shut down! You freak!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acf80c5e0c3676c1449cd096fecb84e""Not that's not very nice princess Aki. Especially what you did to my darling daughter Shino." This time it was the amethyst eyed leader of the host club who spoke. Meanwhile a certain shadow king was helping Shino to her feet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f345caea16fa329806fb94b9e95e105""Thank you Kyo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56802f2b5a9cb36ac03b72942853ede6""Not a problem. Can you walk Shino?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d2cbb98eec5cb6d12f099e9fb0952d3""There is a slight pain in my ankle but other then that I should be able to walk just fine." Kyoya picked Shino up and set her her on the windowsill and pulled up the bottom part of her leggings. Meanwhile Tamaki had banded the girl from the host club. Tamaki and Akanu were watching the two making sure Shino was okay. Kyoya took her ankle into his hands and pulled a compression wrap and wrapped it around Shino's ankle just in case. Then he helped the girl down from the sill only for her to be attacked with hugs from the blond male. A soft giggle echoed through the halls and the four made their way to class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2b76bd5abda7cd57d4cf60f6c652577e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Time Skip*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14ed8be7f3d56f7baa3c6a96d9ebf1f0"Haruhi stepped into Shino's class quickly greeting her sister. The smaller girl grabbed her lunch and followed her sister. The two made their way out to the rose maze and sat down in the grass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cc9a7055e522338f4bbba535e9731cc""I heard what happened this morning Shino. Are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="219c3633b70179ee0b58f1916fe09315""Yes, I am. Thank you for worrying about me Haru." Shino leaned against her sister and ate her lunch. The younger Fujioka sister curled her arm around her sister her eyes landing on the wrap on her ankle. A from settled on her lips while she ate her lunch quietly. A certain short blond and tall dark haired male stood behind the two having heard every word. The two turned and made their way to the host club where the rest of the males where. There was a serious aura in the air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7e2ce531723ca31010078182541681d""What are we going to do boss? People are going to keep picking on Shino as long as she is in the host club!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="825014ec22a4f1d2d1b85a008c158a7b""They are right Tamaki. I've calculated the funds and it seems many girls have stopped coming because she is here. It seems my calculations where wrong when I thought she would bring some profits to the club."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cebbd15495b0375bc8949e39d59f576""Tama this isn't good for Shi. What are we suppose to do?" The blond sat with his face hidden by his hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62b96cb5650ecb3707751ee2ac481bf5""It seems we have to ask Shino to leave the club. I don't want my precious daughter to be hurt. We will tell her today on our way to your family's health resort Kyoya. I don't want to be the one to tell her though. I don't want to see my precious daughter sad." The group sighed and looked out the window to the two sisters with a sad look in their eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f38b0f13c400d3bc61460d2fa392fdd""So does this mean we can't see Shi anymore?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2d42c6fb66cd63cd675baa411441cf""We still can just not as much as we do now. She will probably join another club. We can invite her to join our club events and maybe we can talk to her into being a decoration manager for our dances. It would save us some money and allow us to spend some time with her." The shadow king's glasses shone and the group looked at the small blonde female fearing her reaction to what they have to tell her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7e98d0ac3f4b009433c7652e2db1d858"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Time Skip*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4e13517bf04021731cd92599cfe845d"Shino giggled as Mitsukuni and Takashi picked her up from class and she skipped next to the tall male, unaware of the glares she was receiving from some of her female classmates. Those looks didn't go unnoticed though. Both boy's saw the look the small girl was receiving and it broke their heart almost as much as the decision the club had come to earlier. Mitsukuni grabbed Shino's hand and held tight to her trying to hide his tears. Meanwhile his cousin stared at them from behind with a sad look in his normal stoic eyes. Once they stepped out of the school they pulled her into the limo with the rest of the club. Both Haruhi and Shino noticed the depressed aura that came from the club./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e848bfc821dfc33aaac2f2a75b4502ed""Guy's what's wrong?" Shino was the first to speak. The hand around her's tightened and Shino looked at Mitsukuni, who had silent tears running down his face. "Mitsu? What's wrong? Taka? Why is Mitsu crying?" Shino looked at the taller male who simply gave her a soft smile and laid his hand on her head. A cough sounded from the other side of the limo and she looked over at the shadow king./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2019d1e56ad0d260e4e48415b5f566d4""Shino, we are sorry to have to do this but it is for you own protection as well as for the benefit for the club. It seems many of our regulars have quit coming since you joined, as well as many of the girls in the classes are quite upset with you being part of the club. We have taken you off the club roster and starting tomorrow you will no longer be part of the host club. We would still appreciate it if you could come to events and help us organize our dances. We'd be willing to pay you a small profit for it." The king started crying and clinging to Haruhi as the twin's hair overshadowed their eyes and the shadow kings glasses shined hiding his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b01a71ab6580af3e167f167c053a3c63""Is that why you are all so sad? It's okay I'm not mad. I was gonna ask Kyo to take me out of the club anyways. The teachers had asked to to tutor some students in other years who are having some trouble." Everyone of the male's heads snapped up to look at the wide eyed female and a look of relief washed over their faces. Mitsukuni smiled brightly as he leaned over and curled his arms around the blonde female a squeal leaving his lips. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bba1d153eeb28aec3dd8b68bbcdeb2c6""Shi isn't mad!" The female squealed and fell back on her sister's lap with the boy laying on top of her. The taller sister smiled down at the shorter one while she was tickling the male above her. Mitsukuni was in a fit of giggles as he fell off Shino and Haruhi onto the floor and he accidentally pulled the blonde girl along with him. The two short teens looked at each other before bursting out laughing. The rest of the group looked at the two with either gentile smiles or soft eyes. The atmosphere was no longer tense but now light and playful. The tallest of the group watched the two shortest ones lay on the floor laughing while tickling each other. The younger Fujioka woman smiled at her sister watching her with knowing eyes. Unknown to the whole group flowers where blooming in a trail behind the car confusing the drivers behind it and the pedestrians who saw it. They all either shook it off as seeing things or took videos and posted it to the internet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f98d086487373f1fc2720dea3959bb79"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Time Skip*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b03613f0290ccbe1d4b4262ca02ab3"Shino and Haruhi where thrown into a dressing room for females. Inside there were a bunch of swimsuits and a pair of female twins. Shino smiled at her sister before running off, as far as she could from the twins. Once she was as far from them as the room allowed she started looking through the swimsuits and quickly settled for one that was a pair of blue shorts and a neon green bikini top. She quickly changed then ran out of the room. She saw Tamaki and the twins standing there staring at the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78d963a2e74dce32587b50208031c759""Waiting for Haru?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc7ab4c9101672bac345df1da82f5f42""Yup."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="779d0f3ad722b2b48844303b18a35dba""Have fun." The twins nodded and the short female ran off. She quickly made her way towards the fake rain forest. Once she was surrounded by trees Shino pulled her hair out of the bun and it flowed down her back like waves in the ocean. Smiling the young girl gently laid her hand against a tree before pushing her lips against the bark of it. She could feel the emotions coming from the trees and the grass surrounding her. The energy of the plants flowed into her while she continued to walk, every now and again stopping to run her fingers over the pedals of a flower or to push her lips against one of the trees. The flowers seemed to grow bigger and more vibrant as the small girl approached and a smile formed on her soft pink lips. The small girl quickly looked around making sure no one was around. Closing her eyes a bright light formed around the girl and her body shrunk quickly until she was the size of a finger, a pair of golden wings sprung from her back, her hair turned a minty green and her eyes started to shine a bright neon green. She quickly flew over the trees and started to dance around on the leaves her bell like laugh filling the air around her. Suddenly a huge noise echoed through the forest. The trees where crying a child was in trouble and Shino quickly flew in the directions of the cries. The trees cried out louder it almost hurt the small fae's ears. Shino looked down just in time to see Mitsukuni swept under a large wave of water. "MITSUKUNI!" A shrill scream ripped through her lips as she flew as fast as her wings could carry her after the small body under the water. The trees reached out to her and the water below her flowed ever faster. Shino looked ahead to see some vines hanging near the water. Closing her eyes Shino pictured the vines grabbing Mitsukuni and they did just that, pulling the small boy from the water Shino grew quickly and her wings shrunk into her back. Pushing her head against his chest listening for the sound of a heart beat and when she heard it she cried out and started shaking the boy. "Misukuni! Wake up please. Mitsu wake up! Mitsu!" A pair of chocolate colored eyes locked with her minty ones and another cry left her lips as she curled her arms around the boy a sob creeping from her lips. She clung to the small boy crying hysterically and he curled her small arms around her waist. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e69dedcb21a98bd11d469af7b2110c2""Shi are you okay?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0454bf32a9ede24f8983a9c7989182c3""Forget about me Mitsu! What happened? I found you stuck in the water tied up in the vines!" The small girl screamed at him locking eyes with him once again tears streaming down her face as she clung to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8040fd43231c8681889959289ccb7a2a""I don't know what happened Shi." He pulled the girl close laying her head on his shoulder and running his fingers through her hair. "I was swimming in the water then the water started to rise and next thing I know I'm sucked under a giant wave. Last thing I saw was a glowing yellow light, I thought I died for a second there. Next thing I know is you're crying over me." The small boy rocked her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair as she cried into his neck. A small ache formed in his chest as she cried. "Shi I'm okay. Why don't we go find the others?" He spoke softly to her not to frighten her. The two got up and Shino quickly clung to Mitsukuni's arm ready to protect him from any danger that might come their way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8f826339d1eb51f78d689dac139ddbd""Are you sure you're okay to walk Mitsu? I could go find everyone else and bring them here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eee1856767889b0c6f3213ab471e0ce""Hush Shi, you don't need to worry so much I'm the national Karate Champion and I'm trained in many types of martial arts. Takashi is as well." The small boy freed his arm and then grabbed the small girl's hand intertwining their fingers. Shino nodded and mutely followed the male. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ef60389e900b5f7837344abf28c6809d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Time Skip*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d33f60381ea707210fdaa18c126d097"Shino sat in the limo next to Mitsukuni her head laying on his shoulder and a soft snore leaving her lips as she slept. Haruhi and Takashi looked at the two with smiles on their lips. Something happened when the two where alone they just knew it. The host club was so happy to see the two of them together and they had nearly caused the poor girl a heart attack as they picked her up and held her tightly crying. Now the said girl sat sleeping next to the male closest to her height. Haruhi quickly pulled out Shino's phone and took a picture./p 


	5. The Invention and Shino's New Club

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e98d0e25609ebe0622abc112ff89b7"Shino slowly woke up and looked around her only to bolt up in panic. The clock next to her was showing she was an hour late for school. Shi quickly grabbed some clothes and threw them on before making her way to see her sister sitting there calmly eating breakfast. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75fe9510fbdc30f0d55cabd93a086f9b""Haru don't we have school?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4976353b442f58fb338d6ba0cdf5a7fe""No Shino we don't it's sunday remember." A sweat drop formed on the blonde's head, she then plopped down next to her sister. Both girl's eyes locked onto the television in front of them. It was some commercial about a couple shopping together. Sighing Shino rolled onto her back before looking up at her sister. Seeing Haruhi was busy watching tv Shino got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen, once there the small girl made herself a sandwich and smiled seeing her sister still watching the tv so intently. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68cf39d50a4f98ce605d66ab58dd735e""I'm going out Haru."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6bf920d7a2a1829b14b7c4f4f57802c""Okay on your way back pick up some milk please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ff2fe91fde70d9c89be04a396815056""Yes ma'am." She saluted her sister and quickly shoved her sandwich in her mouth. Then grabbed her purse and exited the house. The small girl ran down the steps and quickly exited the complex making her way down the brightly lit streets. Around her life flourished. The people seeing her smiled and greeted her softly. She was a welcome site to the people walking. Small children ran up to Shino and instantly grabbed her hand. Giggling Shino followed them until they came up to a giant gothic style building. Instantly the people there surrounded Shino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426ef3571346e93420e43c6e71c28a92""Welcome back Shino."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9217df319e03bbf4c14ee9517c9778""Are you here to help again?" The small girl nodded and smiled softly at the caretaker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dfe499801d084b702a71d681e21791c""The children missed you since you started school."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cb82e87ef34bf3c274dfc9981b573d6""I've missed them dearly but I had joined a club and the people in it where demanding quite a lot of attention. Luckly I was cut from the club do to some other student's causing some trouble. So now I can visit more." The woman quickly hugged the small girl before running off to the calls of the smaller children. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf8ee8bbb17ae8b41009c5c9b2263b4""Shi did you really miss us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30b233de70d4f2237a2860102f0deedb""Of course Ki. I thought of you every day. Oh I brought presents, where is See, An and Jay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24f089be662ca275fd68224f25f035e4""This way Shi! There is a family looking to adopt but they want someone older then me." Shino was dragged from the hall into a room filled with chattering children and a family. Upon entering three of the children's eyes locked on to the bright haired girl and screams of happiness left their lips. Instantly they curled their arms around the small girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0e5859c16d99830c8c6c47208ca852""SHINO! You're back!" A black haired young boy clung to said girl's waist while the others released the poor blonde. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74f6d6dfa2eeb3ac9269900d4246ca13""Of course I'm back Sean I missed you all. It's been way too long since I was here to see you. I'm so very sorry. I got busy with school but now that things have calmed down quite a bit I'll be able to see you more." Shino ran her fingers through the young male's hair and he seemed to calm instantly at her touch. The other two smiled lovingly at the girl as she looked up and whispered soft greetings to them. Unknown to them a certain short blond male and his family where watching the interaction between the girl and the kids. The boy's chocolate eyes where locked onto the dark haired boy clinging to Shino. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30cf1e39a13852c05aa3107641854c41""Mitsukuni. Are you okay?" Looking up the small blond met a matching pair of chocolate eyes. His father stood beside him with his brother on the other side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09f0cdc28c9c830f09dcb37dc1fc9ca7""Yes, it just seems one of my classmates are here right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c893730c55ac3469f9eb639c6978db86""Oh. Are they an orphan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b515d7a3fe4ba82e079ce0960f9d3e59""No, she has a sister."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8bc8ea933bd60dde2106051f0c3f11""Hello sorry for the wait. We are short staffed here. Thankfully Shino comes to play with the elder children in her free time." The caretaker walked up and looked at the group of males. "So you said you where here to look for a daughter for your sick wife, yes?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c8785b8b1d4a25a468748a307e0e1c""Yes that's true. Who is that blonde girl though?" The man pointed at the small girl surrounded by the kids. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3099d1042e3ae523c98f35ebde7ee6d""That's Shino. She is our first success story in a long time. She still comes back to visit the children though." Mitsukuni's ears perked up at the woman's words and he spoke before his father could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="915f350e9f4080c93e8554d19ecaa6c2""What do you mean success story?" The woman looked down at him and smiled a motherly smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d85edc017f54b8a5b59172fd2d1f5e5a""Shino was brought here by a couple. They found her near a lack in a graveyard. Originally they weren't planning on adopting because the wife was pregnant with a child. Two years had past and we still had nothing on Shino. No family came forth for her though the couple did come in once a month to check if someone had come for her. On the date that marked her third year here the family adopted her and named her Shino. Of course when she found out about being abandoned by her birth family she wanted to see the place. I don't know how she found it but one day she just showed up here. Her eyes wide with childish innocence. She was so shy at first but instantly became a big sister to those children. She soon started to volunteer here. I wish I could pay her but her school doesn't accept the student's having jobs and she wont let me." Mitsukuni stared at the green eyed girl as she picked up the smallest girl and carried her around. The other kids followed her like a train. The three Haninozuka male's watched with amusement playing on the father and older brother's faces. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88f8168885220a753a5bf08e81bc40c1""So Shi was abandoned by her original family?" The caretaker looked down at the male and instantly smiled a knowing smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21566eaaca937e7482d0014413256b96""She doesn't see it as that. She sees it as she found a loving family." Mitsukuni nodded then slowly started to make his way to said girl. "Your some seems quite smitten with our little treasure." The woman looked at the older male with a smirk. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="240f2319271b7ebcd2ff94770e27ed07""It would seem so."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5fed0bce1862a4952ee593602d072d6""Shi!" Shino turned around and saw Mitsukuni standing behind her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea6f970779bdcb2619c325458a607e1d""MITSU!" She instantly put down the small girl and ran into the arms of the blond male. The two of them fell into a tiny pile of tangled limbs. Soon the children joined in jumping on the two teens causing them to giggle. While in the other side of the room the caretaker smiled a motherly and knowing smile again and Mitsukuni's father just smirked slightly seeing the blush on his son's face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0cc6c4f1dcda71d9852b9c1955aedcb7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*TimeSkip*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35695696ca80a94d52366800e4fe15c6"The Haninozuka family left a few hours later with little Kimmi leaving Shino with a devastated look on her face until they offered her to come visit whenever she pleased. Shino had departed not long after watching as the sun started to set. The small girl made her way to a park not far from the orphanage and smiled as she saw the fountain in the middle lighting up many different colors. Quickly said girl walked over and sat on the edge running her fingers through the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec54ddbb013eac8808beb49a088ec087""Miss Fujioka?" Shino whipped her head around to see a tall male in a black cloak. She instantly recognized him as Nekozawa Umehito. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c8302dd94628883f2d8c1ad3b5893d0""Nekozawa, what are you doing out this late?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0feedcdacdef185f16997dde095aeefb""I could ask you the same. A light child such as yourself should be home safe." Nekozawa sat down on the edge of the fountain next to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe74d6ccbd5f2969fbf8e6971d65c53""I was just thinking."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cb007edd6ae34f43326902c3d3c6c88""About what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffe72bd319f14e05e18c2196c10bda32""What I'm suppose to do after school tomorrow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9db0fb0cc2dddae9668a4936b67f6055""What of your club?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baed4c582239d9a45be8ef657d443fee""They had to cut me from the club it was causing a stir among guests. They didn't approve of me being there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1525f17f8b8c508cf9b3b757034ad7c6""Would you like to come visit my club?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dde30185a377faa8ad58477b91c9950""What club is that?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9892a56c40b065305cd3b2556ae60463""Why dear. I am the leader of the black magic club. We would be glad to have one such as yourself join." Nekozawa pushed some hair behind her ear and then placed a dark purple rose in her hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbc2586efd122b7347422ddf380214e3""I will check it out tomorrow. If that would please you Nekozawa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f1716fb320263212f3320eeba3c6532""Call me Umehito, here you will need this to get in." The male stood and took off his cloak before setting it across the small girl's lap. Shino stood up and fastened the cloak on her shoulders. The male held out his hand to her and she laid her hand in his gently. "Allow me to walk you home." With that the two made their way back to the apartment and a giggle left the small girl's lips as the taller male gently pressed his lips against the back off her hand. "Until we meet again." With that the small girl turned around and made her way into the house. Instantly she was wrapped in her father's arms as he squealed about how his precious older princess was home. The family quickly ate dinner then made their way to bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="73ece10bed06e04a448d578df62925d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*TheNextDay*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af348e8de2f9b869d430277e20891f0"Shino was up and had their lunches ready long before they had to go. She sat at the table the black cloak covering a small white dress and a pair of white and black flats. Shino's father sat behind her once again as he ran his brush through her hair. He pulled it up in a high pony tail then turned her around and put some make up on her before setting her free. Shino was out the door with an hour to spare before school. Outside her door a male stood in front the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fbefa0c7d588a19b1b445bfe198bc3c""Miss Fujioka? Master Umehito sent me to get you and bring you to school." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fb80962acdfe6073fdca871aab9a4af""Ah." Shino followed the man to a limo and he opened the door. Blushing the small girl got in. The inside was quite large and sitting across from her was Umehito. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5260d0470f02ac371df27d425c659c05""Good morning Shino."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="697e5963f721c25e86bad63a31da7424""Good morning Umehito, you didn't need to pick me up you know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="916fd5cd3124903a2db787f816cd235e""Yes I know this but t was something I wanted to do. I hope you don't mind."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20eeea12af301b46a76579998e60457a""Thank you Umehito I don't mind." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d3e7dc21eb805a2ad016ce376dbdcbc""Have you eaten yet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a642a9d716784cfcdd80e885b918f31e""No I was a little excited. Would you like to go get some breakfast?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a24b81de8d7d721da5e9975e92c0687""I don't have any money on me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b7968a51c265c5a1ebfc76737ab343""That doesn't matter I'll pay." Shino blushed darker and nodded her head as the male quickly told the driver directions to a cafe not far from where the teen lived. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="66a2c9a12816882c521859b11917508d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*TimeSkip*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e45dc63cc0f53568cd90e349913a856"Shino stepped out of the limo taking the hand Umehito offered her. The dark arts worshiping male pulled his hood up and the small girl jogged to keep up with him holding a small Beelzenef to her chest. the male held his puppet on his hand. A giggle left the small girl's lips at the whispers around them and the male just walked next to her. Soon rumors started that the two where em style="box-sizing: border-box;"together /emthisem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emcausedem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emShinoem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emto giggleem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emThe small girl waved to the male and made her way to class where she was instantly swarmed by other students asking her questionsem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emIn the back of the group Kyoya and Tamaki watched the small girl with a slightly sad expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ebe239a3133cdb7a558dc1a4cf54979""Mitsukuni isn't going to like this." Tamaki whispered and Kyoya nodded. Classes went quickly and when lunch pulled up Shino was pulled from her classroom by her sister. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3822ddd0ea2be7fc21d811822047c2f2""What the hell Shino! What's going on? You weren't there when I woke up. Dad said someone picked you up but it wasn't any of the host club I was so worried!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e16d51b02cec68926f99d7d732554675""I'm sorry Haru I made a friend yesterday and he picked me up this morning." Shino fixed her cloak and only now did her sister notice it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c53c43890dd66a4acf827190be45675""Did he give you the cloak?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ef4ccb79a70dfce02b6b259857c9192""Yes, he said I can stop by his club today and join if I like it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b1b9827e1eb52034f719d57274b63ed""I thought you where gonna go back to making no friends." Haruhi smiled softly and hugged her sister. "I'm happy I was wrong." The sisters parted and then want down to the rose garden before opening their lunches and quickly eating their food. Shino leaned against her sister giggling as she told her the story of yesterday. Haruhi smiled watching her bright eyed older sister. The two continued like this until lunch ended. They both went back to their classes. Shino's cloak floated behind her as she made her way through the halls as fast as her tiny legs would take her. Unknown to her she ran past a certain blond male who stared at her in awe, his heart hurting from the rumors passing through the school. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a4a4aa3479e0a894995ccf986f959770"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*TimeSkip*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7f2daa3cb8bdca260ecd8e4ec507f8a"Shino quickly exited her class before anyone could question her and she ran through the halls of the school. She stopped at her locker grabbing the stuff she needed and shoved it in her bag. Shino then made her way through the halls to the darkest corner of the school. A brown haired boy stood outside the club room and saw her with her cloak. He smiled then opened the door for her with a bow. Inside there sat a girl two males she knew and one she did not. The door opened once more before closing behind the brown haired boy who had opened it for her. He locked the door and the others stood from their seats. Silently Akanu offered his hand to her and she took it. The group led the small girl through a labyrinth of halls until they came upon a cozy looking room decorated with Gothic Decor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dab8f0516fcf331451535b889f0c2274""It's beautiful." She was the first to break the silence before the girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes squealed before tackling her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21ed50d56137f17d2f7213904ce79f5c""I'm so sorry we had to be so quiet coming here Fujioka! I wanted so bad to greet you and welcome you to the black magic club. Well if you choose to join. Which I really hope you do because it would be really nice to have another girl in the club to talk to." The hazel eyed girl took a deep breath before speaking again. "My name is Reiko Kanazuki, I'm a first year class D. You can call me Reiko though. That's Kyot Kishimora." She pointed to an orange haired boy. "And that is Shou Tinuka." The pointed to the brown haired boy that opened the door. "I'd introduce you to the other two but it seems you already know them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0835adbe4cb5603e7a23a3e3fa106862""Hello miss Reiko, you can call me Shino. And if Umehito is willing I'd love to join the club and learn the way of the dark arts, they seem like they are a great power." Before she could speak again Akanu pulled something from his bag and plopped it on her head instantly the rest of the club smiled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef0ad1c2ef1c415019e315debb9e566""I was planning on giving these to you when I saw you today. I had them made for you to make you feel better about loosing your spot in the host club." He held out a mirror to her and Shino squealed loudly. Sitting on top of her head was a pair of Beelzenef ears. Shino bounced around hugging the male tightly squealing and hugging him tightly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a88ccbcf577f4876b1e167d178c2363""Thank you Akanu they are perfect I love them." The club went by quickly and soon Shino had to leave. Grabbing her stuff the small girl kissed all the male's cheeks and hugged the female tightly before slipping out the door that separated them from the host club. Smiling she tried to sneak up on her sister until. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4bd4d22021370c8627767e9bd319ad1""Shi." A sad voice called out to the small girl. She froze in her spot and turned around. Behind her stood a sad looking Mituskuni./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5718da80ca1b46f3ecebae7ee90406a""Mitsu, what's wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e6c820a028d98b322a9e9598cf3475""Are you dating Nekozawa?" She was shocked by the question her pale eyes widening as she watched his water. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="958f900846dcb632ea8c77c49f3c42fd""I'm not dating Umehito."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee3bf7c9ed309d1e9e86e2dcc4b80ab4""Really?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a73e3663a39416778adb917df4e5c3""Yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0148102230f27d8516252ad0f84b5bc3""Then why did you go to his club instead of coming to sit with me." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57a0a160ceeaedcb9a14e80c8dec54b8""I joined his club." The boy visibly flinched his eyes widening a bit. "He heard about me being kicked from the host club and invited me to join the black magic club."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e67406bddc0789d6f3a8bb0659be38f""Will you come visit me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73c6f274f87495c8952bb1bf678892f""I don't know if I can." Once again the male flinched his eyes widening becoming glossy with unshed tears. The small girl looked away biting her lip before speaking again. "Our clubs meet at the same time." With that the girl quickly grabbed her sister and ran from the room hiding her sad face behind her long hair. Her Beelzenef ears falling off her head. Mitsukuni picked them up and looked after her with a sad look in his eyes. As soon as she got home Shino quickly locked herself in the bathroom and cried. The look on his face broke her heart and she couldn't even tell why. A frown formed on her lips as she exited the room and went to bed./p 


End file.
